gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 334 - Hunt for the Haunt
Ch. 333 - Whispers in the Dark Ch. 335 - Leagues Under the Sea CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Confessions of a Shopaholic Travel to Streets of Paris Paradox Find 6 differences in Streets of Paris Paradox 2. Eerie Gravesite Place 4 Creepy Grace in the Garden 3. Lost in the Middle of Nowhere Return to Silk Trade Ship Find 12 hidden objects in Silk Trade Ship 4. Trapped! Travel to A Haunt to Remember Find 12 hidden objects in A Haunt to Remember 5. Upside Down Bats Have 3 Hanging Out in the Garden Upgrade 1 Creepy Grave to Level 2 6. Reflections of a Confused Soul Travel to Witches Market Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Witches Market Time Warp 7. Coded Text Travel to Day of the Dead Time Loop Match 12 details in Day of the Dead Time Loop 8. Lost and Found Return to Fort Bridger Trading Post Find 12 hidden objects in Fort Bridge Trading Post 9. The Real Culprit Travel to Love at First Fright Find 12 hidden objects in Love at First Fright 10. Bats on a Tree Upgrade 1 Hanging Out to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Creepy Grave to Level 3 11. At Your Own Risk Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 334 scenes Have 1 Lonely House in the Garden 12. Complete the Empty Grave Set Collection Collect the Empty Grave and place it in your Garden. 13. Deserted Property Upgrade 1 Lonely House to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Hanging Out to Level 3 14. Old and Forgotten Upgrade 1 Lonely House to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Lonely House to Level 5 15. Build the Haunted Valley Castle Complete the Haunted Valley Castle Wonder 16. Silly Scare Upgrade the Haunted Valley Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Streets of Paris Paradox Earn 2 stars in Streets of Paris Paradox! 3 Star A Haunt to Remember Earn 3 stars in A Haunt to Remember! 3 Star Witches Market Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Witches Market Time Warp! 3 Star Day of the Dead Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Day of the Dead Time Loop! 3 Star Love at First Fright Earn 3 stars in Love at First Fright! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 334 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 334 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 334 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Confessions of a Shopaholic Ch.334/S.1 - Streets of Paris Paradox Ah! Bien vieux, à Paris! It's always such a pleasure to be here! Savez-vous qu'il y a au total 6100 rues à Paris Ahem. Excuse my French, dearie! Paris can do that to you! Moreover, French is such a beautiful language, who wouldn't want to speak it? I came all the way here to do some shopping. As you can see, I am in the mood to splurge and treat myself to an indulgent experiecnce. By the way, have you seen Quincy lately? He seems terribly off. I think, Tessa's disappearance has affected him in a way that he doesn't relize. I know I should be helping out, but as they say, too many cooks spoil the broth. I trust Tessa's judgement. She will make sound decisions. Don't you agree? Quest:Lost in the Middle of Nowhere Ch.100/S.3 - Silk Trade Ship Huh. Where am I? Agent! Is that you? OH MY! Agent! It is you! You have no idea how glad I am to see you. I don't know what happened, how it all happened, and why it happened to me. All I know, is that I'm glad to see a familiar face. I have undergone some harsh things over the past couple of days. I was abducted by a couple of masked men. They said they were taking me to their master who was going to decide my destiny. I'm not kidding. It felt like something that was straight out of a movie. But the only difference was that it was actually happening. What was weirder was the fact that they knew I had certain disagreements with Quincy and Megan. They know all of us. And they told me certain things about certain people that I'm too afraid to say out loud. It's like they have profiles on each of us. The way we are, what we wear, what we do and what not. Agent. Enough talk. Now talk. Now that you've found me, we need to get out of here right this instant. Quest:Trapped! Ch.334/S.2 - A Haunt to Remember Thank god for your Time Machine, Agent! Are we out yet? Wait a minute... I knew I was in a ship. But what is this place? It's got me under an illusion. Where have you gotten me, Agent? What's with this spooky place? You're saying this may be an illusion in celebration of Halloween? I have a bad feeling about this. Uh-oh! I think we are trapped, Agent. This explais my initial inability to get the phone from working. How did you find me again, Agent? I must appreciate your tracking skills. You truly are a professional. This place has an odd networking procedure. It looks like we'll have to send out an SOS with the Time Machine. Do you think it's too late to save my friendship with Quincy? Should I send it out to him? He's the only one who can pick up the signals. You say he's feeling low? Me too, actually. During the past few days, being forcefully tied up. I've had the time to reflect on certain things. I plan to make things right. You think you can help me out with that? Quest:Reflections of a Confused Soul Ch.334/S.3 - Witches Market Time Warp It's Halloween! Although the celebrations are in ordr, I feel the least bit jubilant. Drop the frown, Quincy. I'm tired of having to see you sulk around. You certainly can't understand the emotions I am going through, so please keep your opinions to yourself. Ouch. Don't shoot the messenger. All I'm saying is, we can turn this thing around. And before we know it, we will find Tessa and put all of this to rest. You don't get it. Her random disappearance has led me to question her importance in my life. I know it's high time I move on and I'm only human after all. I don't understand your conflicted nature. Makes me realize how easy it is to be a robot who doesn't get stuck up in a web of disorienting emotions. You're right. I wish I was a robot. At least, I wouldn't need to confront my confusing desires. Well, I hope you're right, Borgsworth. I hope wherever Tessa is, she is alright. Quest:Coded Text Ch.334/S.4 - Day of the Dead Time Loop I've sent a coded message to Quincy. Now, all we can do is hope he gets it. TESSA! I got a message from Tessa! Great! See, I told you she'll be fine. She isn't. The message she has sent is coded. Which clearly means there is something wrong. Borgsworth! Do you think, you can decode this? There is nothing I can't do when it comes to handling a bit of software. This looks like a location. She has sent us a location. Maybe that's where she is. She's in trouble. We need to hurry. Wait! There's more. Tessa says to bring along the tesseract. I get it now! The circuits of her Time Machine must have been rewired. She's trapped! Quest:Lost and Found Ch.88/S.1 - Fort Bridger Trading Post Agent! You're here as well? How did you find Tessa? Agent got to me much before you did. But we have been trapped here because the Time Maching is acting dysfunctional. Hi, Quincy. I'm glad to see you. I didn't think decoding that message would take this quick. I had Borgsworth for help. Honestly speaking, it was all his doing. Where have you been, Tessa? What is going on? I'll explain everything on the way. Did you get the tesseract? Yes, I did. Good thinking on your part. Using the tesseract to outsmart technology. What can I say, Quincy. I think you're found your match. There are many things we need to clear out, Tessa. All of that can wait. For now, I want to get out of this hell hole as quickly as possible. Thank you, Agent. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have found Tessa! Quest:The Real Culprit Ch.334/S.5 - Love at First Fright Did we actually make it out safe? I cannot believe it! Tasting sweet freedom has never been better. Halloween is almost over? Wow. How long have I been away for? I have no idea what day or time it is. Tessa! You're back! It is so good to see you again. I helped decode your message, just by the way. And yes, it's the end of Halloween. You missed the fright. Well, I had a fright of my own so I don't think I'll complain. Quincy told me about what happened. Do you know who was behind all this? Not a clue. But I think I have an inkling. It may have something to do with the Hourglass Syndicate. I was thinking the same. It is very likely they are behind all this. Which means they know what we have been up to. We'll have to etch out a new plan and take immediate action. We need to start somewhere and I think I know just what needs to be done. Sleep well, Agent! We're going to need all the rest we can get before this thing goes down for real